A Multidisciplinary Conference and Workshop entitled "Rehabilitation of Head and Neck Cancer Patients" is planned for March 15-18, 1990. This program will explore problems and future strategies for the management and rehabilitation of head and neck cancer patients. Selected experts and "users" will address problems related to rehabilitation, progress to date, and what measures are going to be needed to solve these problems. Clinical methods used in rehabilitation will also be described. Workshops will be the mechanism to discuss issues and future strategies. Writing groups, consisting of faculty, will prepare the discussions for monograph publication. This Conference is opportune, give the number of survivors with head and neck cancer and the need to restore these individuals to "happy and productive lives". Rehabilitation requires pre-treatment planning, knowledge of the effects of single and multimodality therapy, and state-of-the-art rehabilitative methods. These issues and present deficits, and priorities for rehabilitation, will be described. By using a conference and workshop format, it is anticipated that there will be important suggestions for future research and clinical application. Publication of the proceedings will provide ample opportunity to share these discussions with other professionals interested in the care of the head and neck cancer patient.